Best Friend's Brother
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: Hermione has a crush and it's on one her best friend Ginny's brother, Ron, and now she has a chance to admit it to her and him, at the first annual Hogwarts Concert. My first R/H fic! I don't own Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice. One-Shot!


I know I should be working on my other stories but this plot bunny jumped into my head after listening to Victoria Justice's new song, "Best Friend's Brother". And the lyrics made me think of a certain couple we know pretty well. Truth be told I'm not a fan of Hermione & Ron, (I like Harry & Hermione, Draco & Hermione, and Severus & Hermione way better) but this song watched up the two of them the best soooo here it is.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and never will, and I don't own this song either, sadly...**

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed as she watched Ginny talk to Ron about Quidditch from the top of her book. She never had a liking for the magical sport but she did like the boy who was pretty much obsessed with it. Harry walked up next to her side and put his hand on her shoulder as he sat down. "Mione, you should tell her already." he said looking towards his girlfriend and her brother.<p>

"I know, Harry. I know. But it's just - how will Ginny take it? Out of all the guys I could like it has to be Ron." she replied sullenly dropping her head into her hands.

"You can't help who you like. And Ron was okay with me dating Ginny." Hermione gave him a pointed look. "After ignoring me for a month, but I'm not saying Gin will do that to you." The curly haired girl rolled her eyes and turned to look at Ginny and Ron again.

"Even if I do tell her how am I supposed to do it? Just go up to her and say, 'Ginny I like your brother and I want to ask him out.' No I don't think so." Hermione said frantically. Harry shrugged.

"Well then how about tonight at the concert? Haven't you been writing that song about this very subject?" he said. Hermione nodded. "Then there's your answer." And the Boy-Who-Lived walked out of the Great Hall and back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

*BFB*

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first annual Hogwarts Concert." Dumbledore said pausing as all the students applauded. "We are proud to present tonight's talent and hope that you all enjoy it. First up it our own Hermione Granger singing Best Friend's Brother." Dumbledore walked of the stage as the lights dimmed and smoke up out of the floor. The spotlight hit Hermione as she walked onto the stage and the music began.

_I call you up when I know he's at home, _

_I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone_

She began walking down the steps then back up as back up dancers came out from the sides.

_What can I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

Hermione shrugged as she propped her elbow up on the shoulder of one of the male dancers.

_I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

She walked away from him and then turned to where Ginny, Harry, and Ron were sitting in the audience.

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

Hermione and the music stopped then it started again and she started dancing as she belted out the chorus.

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

She pointed at Ron then turned around and walked back to the center of the stage.

_Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

She put her hand up in the air to show his height and winked at the crowd.

_I don't want to, but I want to__,_

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, _

"Yeah!" the crowd joined in.

_BFB_

"Hey!" they repeated.

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_I kinda think that I might be his type_

_Cause when you're not around, he's not actin' to shy_

Hermione shook her and bounced on the balls of her feet.

_Sometimes I feel like he might make a move_

_Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

Hermione put her hand on her and bobbed it a few times causing the male part of the crowd to cat call.

_I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking_

She tapped her head as she continued to bob her hip.

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeeeeaaah_

She jumped up and down as she belted the chorus once again.

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

She pointed at Ron again, and he was smiling at her, as she smiled back.

_Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to,_

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and_

She grabbed her head with one hand and show her head around.

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, _

"Yeah!" Hermione pumped her fist into the air.

_BFB_

"Hey!"

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_BFB, _

"Yeah!"

_BFB_

"Hey!"

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

The music calmed as Hermione danced around.

_Cause he's such a dream_

_Yeah_

_And you know what I mean_

She pointed to crowd.

_If you weren't related_

Hermione walked of the stage and toward where Ron, Ginny, and Harry were singing and she looked straight at her best friend's brother as she sang.

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_Yeeeeaaah_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to, but I want to_

_Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and.._

_Yeeeeaaah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_BFB, _

"Yeah!"

_BFB_

"Hey!"

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

_BFB, _

"Yeah!"

_BFB_

"Hey!"

_My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother_

When the music ended, everyone applauded loudly for the known bookworm as walked back towards the stage and bowed.

*BFB*

In the dressing room, Hermione took a deep breath and looked in the mirror, then she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she said. Ginny carefully walked in and towards her best friend.

"Hermione why didn't you just tell me?" she asked softly.

"I didn't want you to ignore me the way Ron ignored Harry when you two started dating." Hermione replied sitting on the bar stool. Ginny conjured one for herself and sat down next to her.

"Mione, I'm not Ron. I don't over react to things the way he does, as long as he's happy and you're happy. I'm happy. Okay?" Hermione looked up at the slightly younger girl and smiled.

"Okay." she said. Ginny giggled.

"Now go out there cause Ron's wants to ask you something." she said. Hermione nodded and walked out the room to see Ron standing in the corridor, when he saw her a smile lit his face.

"Hey Mione." he said.

"Hey. Ginny said you wanted to ask me something?" Hope filled her brown eyes as she looked at him. Ron nodded.

"Um I was just wondering if - well I've liked you for a long time and - I just wanted to ask you if you'd like -" He stuttered.

"Ron?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I'd love to go out with you." she said brightly. Ron leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, and Hermione responded, then he pulled away.

"I guess it's true." she said. Ron cocked his head to the side.

"What's true?"

"That my best friend's brother really is the one for me." she replied and she took his arm as they walked back towards the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>So how'd you like it? Tell me by reviewing I'd apreciate it a lot :)<p> 


End file.
